


Can't be Forgetful (When I'm Around)

by Primarina (PastelBrachypelma)



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens (TV) RPF
Genre: Bromance, Canon Compliant, Caretaking, Epic Bromance, Epic Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Food, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, RPF, Romantic Friendship, i guess you could call it that, i mean you will always get food in my fics, light kink, like...very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelBrachypelma/pseuds/Primarina
Summary: David's anxieties make him miss the catering. Luckily, Michael can help him out!
Relationships: Anna Lundberg/Michael Sheen, David Tennant/Georgia Moffett, Michael Sheen & David Tennant
Comments: 14
Kudos: 37





	Can't be Forgetful (When I'm Around)

**Author's Note:**

> Ahem.
> 
> DISCLAIMER!!!! First of all, if you're coming in here to hate on RPF...no. Just, no. I know it can be a bit of a touchy subject in fandom, but I am firmly neutral on the subject and do not wish to debate anyone. That being said, I acknowledge that Michael and David have partners whom they love very much. This is not meant to be a shipping fic, as I view them as friends ONLY! I don't mind if you ship them, unless you are someone who has or would harass either of them about it in real life. But other than that, if you are reasonable, you are welcome here.
> 
> PLEASE I am begging you DO NOT show David, Georgia, Michael, or anyone who is associated with them this fic!!! This is a fic made purely for enjoyment and is not meant to reflect real life events. PLEASE be respectful and leave it in fandom spaces. Thank you.
> 
> That being said, please enjoy! I...may write more because I...can't stop??? I love unselfconscious male friendships so much, okay? And y'all know how much I love fluff and caretaking fics.
> 
> Um. Anyway. Here you go!

David paced up and down the trailer, anxiously pulling at his shirt. He couldn’t rest, not until he’d heard from her.

“Hello!” Georgia’s bright, lively voice greeted him, and David felt himself relax a bit.

“Georgia...hi.” David smiled. “It’s good to hear your voice. How are you?”

Georgia giggled. “You worry too much! I’m fine! This is, like, my seventh time being pregnant. It’s not like I’m suffering.” She grunted, presumably as the baby kicked her; this little one was feisty. “...much.”

“I’m just wondering how you are, that’s all,” David leaned up against the counter in the trailer’s small kitchen. The Good Omens set might have had big-name stars, but it was a small-ish production, all things considered. Nothing like the movies he’d worked on in L.A., or even the massive demand of an American television set. It felt more like hanging out with friends...when the camera wasn’t rolling, anyway.

Georgia sighed at him fondly. “I know. I worry about you, too. You can get into your own head so much that you forget to have fun. Really, I promise I’m doing well. I’d tell you if I wasn’t.”

“That’s true.” And comforting. He never had to guess with Georgia; her candid nature was something that he absolutely adored about her. “How are the kids?”

“Being very helpful. They even made me breakfast!”

“Oh dear.”

“Yeah, it was a bit of a mess...but they meant well.”

“Don’t they always?”

Georgia chuckled, and David could picture her smile perfectly, which made him smile as well. “Don’t work so hard, all right? You’ll make yourself sick one of these days.”

“I’ll be fine.” David rolled his eyes fondly. “Suppose I’d better go catch kraft services before someone takes the last plate.”

“You had better,” Georgia warned him. “If there weren’t labor laws, I swear you’d work straight through lunch daily.”

“I just go where they tell me, Georgia.”

“As you should.” Georgia made a kissing noise through the phone. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” 

David held the phone away from his ear, smiling as he fiddled with it, sliding it between his fingers. He’d been so worried about leaving Georgia while she was pregnant to do the filming for Good Omens, and now that she was showing in proper fashion, he worried even more. Especially because he couldn’t exactly catch a taxi or an Uber back home to see her. They were filming on location, which was sometimes a pain if it was far away and he got nervous like this. Most of the time, it was nice, though.

David sighed, stretching with a grunt, and pocketed his phone. Now that his fears were abated, he realized he was hungry. He’d been so preoccupied that morning, what with hair and makeup and costumes, that he’d barely caught kraft services, and by then, he had to eat a banana and report to set. It wasn’t the worst, not by a long shot, but sometimes, he longed to work on American productions again. Kraft services were amazing in America, and always well-stocked.

However, upon following his nose to where the lunch catering was set up for the day, he found that the kraft service workers were clearing up, and that only a few assistants were hanging around, drinking tea and chatting. His heart sank, and he felt his stomach turn over itself once or twice. It wasn’t very pleasant.

With a heavy sigh, David turned back to his trailer. He probably still had a granola bar or something left over from breakfast, something to tide him over. He liked to think he was never a very grumpy person to work with, but he knew that if he started to get tired, he could end up being much more aloof than usual, and with Neil and Michael and everyone watching…

“Hey! David!”

Speak of the devil. David mustered up a shy smile, crossing his arms over his chest as Michael appeared from the lingering crowd of people. That white-blond cloud of hair, chosen for the character he was playing, looked out of place with Michael’s street clothes. It only really suited him when he was in costume. 

“I’ve been looking for you everywhere!” Michael clasped David’s shoulder. He was bombastic and full of energy. And loud. Living in America had really rubbed off on him, not that David minded that most of the time. It made him great to play off of in interviews, and made David laugh in between takes, helping him relax and get back into character. Whatever Crowley and Aziraphale were actually supposed to be with each other, it always helped him visualize a centuries-old relationship after he’d broke character because of Michael making faces at him from across the room. “Where were you?”

“Trailer,” David shrugged, smiling sheepishly. “Calling Georgia.”

Michael’s smile burned from wide and beaming to fond and sympathetic. That was another thing that bonded them; they both had someone pregnant waiting for them at home. It was nice to talk to someone who understood. “Yeah, I understand, mate. How is she?”

“Well enough to tell me off for worrying,” David admitted sheepishly, chuckling. “She’s done this all before, so…”

“All your fault for breeding like rabbits,” Michael teased, elbowing him and making David laugh genuinely. “Hey, mind running lines for a bit before we have to head to set?”

“Ah, no…” David shook his head, feeling a bit woozy. “Think I might go have a lie-down before call time…”

A knowing glint sparkled in Michael’s eyes. “Ah, you missed lunch, didn’t you? Bad luck, that. It was, as Aziraphale would say, scrumptious.”

“Aye, rub it in, why don’tchya?” David swatted at him playfully. “Seriously. If I don’t get my head down, I’ll be a broody monster, and I don’t wanna frighten off the techs.”

“Nah, fuck that!” Michael exclaimed joyfully. “C’mon! Catering’s got leftovers! I’m sure we can ask them for some.”

“No, it’s all right--oi!” David found himself jerked forward as Michael grabbed him bodily by the arm and dragged him forward. “Knock it off, Michael!” He protested, though it was rather ruined by his laughter. “We’re like kids in a schoolyard!”

“Damn right!” Michael called back at him, grinning like a fool. “You’ve got top billing, David. There’s no way Neil, Douglas, or any of them would want you on set half-starved!”

“Ah...well…” David tried to protest further, but the words died in his throat as Michael dragged him towards the catering trucks. He couldn’t help it; his mouth started to water, and breakfast seemed farther away by the minute. “Mmm.”

“Good, yeah?” Michael was smiling like a dog that just brought back a particularly impressive stick. “I swear, they sprung for the good stuff today.”

David looked around helplessly at the caterers putting away half-full dishes and soup containers and felt his stomach growl. Georgia would kill him if she found out he’d skipped a meal to fuss over her for nothing, but he didn’t want to be a nuisance either. “Michael, they’re already packing up for the day, I can’t--”

“You can,” Michael said seriously, his eyes glinting, “and you shall. C’mon.”

“W-wait--!”

But it was too late. Michael paraded them in front of one of the attendants, who was busy packing away a large container of some kind of pasta alfredo dish. “Excuse me, miss, but my friend here missed last call. Any chance you could sneak him a plate?”

The catering lady shrugged. “Sure thing. We’ve got plenty left.” She grabbed a disposable plate sitting nearby and piled some pasta onto it. “Would you like fish as well? We’ve got breaded flounder.”

“Yes, please,” David said shyly, smiling kindly. “Thank you.”

“Don’t worry about it.” The woman handed David the plate she’d made with a bland smile. He returned it with a genuine one; this was already more than he expected.

But it seemed Michael wasn’t done yet. “Oh, look! Those grilled vegetables were outstanding! And you’ve got to have a roll, of course...and that cheesecake was divine..!”

Once the two men reemerged, each of their hands carrying a plate, they realized they had only a half an hour before call time.

“C’mon,” Michael beckoned, tilting his head. “My trailer’s closer.”

David snorted. “I swear if I find your boxers on the counter again…”

“That was one time! And you surprised me!”

The two men laughed, sitting themselves at the booth in Michael’s trailer. The older man shoved the plates he was carrying over towards David, relaxing in the booth as the leaner of the two of them tucked in with rightful enthusiasm. Michael couldn’t help smiling, his eyes and mind drifting to the bustle of the crew outside. He marveled at them sometimes, how they did as much, if not more, work than himself and his fellow actors, and yet only got credit when the award shows rolled around. If that. 

David’s fond laugh brought him back to the present moment, and he leaned in towards his friend, elbows resting on the table. “What’s so funny, eh?”

The other man sighed, twirling a bit of past around his fork. “Just thinking that I’m not going to be able to eat all this. And the scene I’m filming...I don’t think I can be too full for it.” he frowned.

“Oh, go on,” Michael flapped his hand dismissively. “By the time we get into costume, you’ll be all right. Honestly, you’ll burn it off in two seconds. Remember what we’re filming.”

David nodded, mouth full, and spoke only after swallowing. Bloody man and his manners. “Right, yeah, the church scene.”

“Exactly,” Michael watched David easily polish off the rest of the pasta and half the fish with satisfaction. “Crowley’s supposed to rescue Aziraphale. It won’t do if you’re swooning into my arms.”

“Oi,” David laughed, kicking at Michael’s shins. “You’re always saying that’s what Aziraphale really wants. We’ll give the fans what they ask for.”

“Hm,” Michael pretended deep contemplation. “Well, guess it depends on who you ask...some people seem to like Crowley dominant.”

David sputtered, coughing, and reached for his water bottle. “Oh my God,” he breathed, mock-glaring at Michael. “Bastard. I could’ve choked!”

Michael snorted. “I’d have saved you. Who else would play Crowley, if not you?”

“Aww,” David crooned sarcastically. 

There was a bit of silence while David finished his plate. Michael yawned, stretching, and threw one arm over the back of the booth as he slouched, definitely not watching David eating the cheesecake. Well, he could sympathize with Crowley, at least. What was so...interesting about watching someone eat, anyway? At least David had some food in him. His co-star had looked incredibly piquey during the morning’s filming, and when pressed, he admitted to missing the breakfast cart. He’d been worried when he hadn’t seen David at lunch, but hadn’t thought to check his trailer. 

“Still need that nap?” Michael asked. “We've still got fifteen minutes, and you can have my couch for a bit.”

“Nah, i’ll be all right,” David beamed. “I feel better now. Thank you.”

“It’s like I said. Can’t have you swooning into my arms.”

“Oi. I am not a blushing bride!”


End file.
